RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type
The RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type (量産型ガンキャノン) is a variant of the RX-77-2 Guncannon. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics A cheaper variant of the RX-77-2 Guncannon intended for mass production, the Guncannon Mass Production Type achieved significant reduction in cost through the abolishment of the Core Block System, sharing multiples parts with the RGM-79G GM Command series and the switch to titanium alloy ceramic composite armor. The change in armor material did not affect the robustness of the suit's heavy armor. Like the Guncannon, the Guncannon Mass Production Type serves as a middle range support unit and has a pair of 240mm Cannons for powerful bombardments. Additionally, an extendable stabilized gear is located in the back of the waist and it functions like an outrigger jack, granting better stability and firing precision when deployed during ground-based bombardment. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*240mm Cannon :Similar to the RX-77-2 Guncannon, the Guncannon Mass Production Type has a pair of cannons mounted over the shoulders and their barrels extend during use. They serve as the suit's primary weapon for mid-range fire support. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the Guncannon Mass Production Type's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. This shield is the same shield as used by the RGM-79G GM Command and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*Lightliner History Developed during the waning months of the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces only made a trial production run of the RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type before stopping its production. In Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, two units were assigned to the Scarlet Team stationed aboard the Pegasus-class assault carrier LMSD-76 Grey Phantom. One Guncannon Mass Production Type was also assigned to the White Dingo Team in Australia, and painted in the team's gray color scheme. Another unit was assigned to ace pilot Lydo Wolf and painted in his trademark black colors. The Guncannon Mass Production Type continued to operate in U.C 0081 and were used in operations against Zeon remnants. Gallery Guncannon MP rear.png|Scarlet Team's Guncannon Mass Production Type: rear view (from Gundam 0080 OVA) Rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|90mm machine gun rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|100mm machine gun Kai malon.jpg|Appearing as "Kai Shiden's Guncannon" in Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV N4534654.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Type (Nemesis Team Colors) (Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!) Lydo-guncannon.jpg Lydo-guncannon2.jpg Gcannon-mass-ggreed.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Type armed with the BOWA·Norfolk XBR-L Type-3 Beam Rifle (Gihren's Greed) RX-77D Lydo Wolf.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Type (Lydo Wolf's Custom) in Gundam Card Builder 77D Syutendoji.jpg BondsOfBattlefield_p02_rx77d-WhiteDingo_ms14g-VischDonahue.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Type (White Dingo Team Colors; left) in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Mass-Production Type Guncannon.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Guncannon II.png|Guncannon promotional campaign for Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation GGen_Guncannon_MP.png|From G Generation Spirits RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga mpgclightliner.jpg|Lydo Wolf's Guncannon Mass Production Type attached to Lightliner (Gundam Legacy) SENKI0081_vol02_0101.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Types battle Zeon Remnants in Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna- After-Jaburo 17.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Types as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Gunpla Hguc-rx-77d.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type model kit (2004): box art Gunpla_HGUC_RGM79_RX77D-WhiteDingo_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-79 GM & RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type (White Dingo Team Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art Action Figures GFF_0028_Guncannon_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0028 "RX-77-2 Guncannon / RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type" figure set (2006): package front view GFF_0028_Guncannon_box-back.jpg|GFF #0028 "RX-77-2 Guncannon / RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type" figure set (2006): package rear view GFF_0028_Guncannon-MassProdGuncannon_p01_Sample.jpg|GFF #0028 "RX-77-2 Guncannon" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type" figure (right) Notes and Trivia *Artist Yutaka Izubuchi initially designed the RX-77D as an update to the dated design of the original RX-77 Guncannon during the development of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. The design was briefly used to represent the original Guncannon during a brief scene in Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV, identified as Kai Shiden's mobile suit by its numeration, but would ultimately be classified as a distinct Mass Production variant afterwards. References massguncannondingo.png|Guncannon Mass Production Type (White Dingo Team Colors) External Links *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type on MAHQ.net ja:RX-77D 量産型ガンキャノン